Songs For A Forgotten Dragon
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "Las leyendas cuentan que hace miles de años titanes alados surcaban los cielos. Eran considerados dioses y adorados como tal." "Eran seres imponentes, pero como toda gran raza en la tierra, su reinado sobre el mundo llegó a su fin." "¿Dudas aún de su existencia?" "Yo no lo hago, tal vez, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que uno de ellos me hace compañía."
1. Lead Me Home

_Las leyendas cuentan que hace miles de años titanes alados surcaban los cielos. Eran considerados dioses y adorados como tal. No había ser con el suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a ellos, puesto que con tan sólo una mirada, hasta el más bravo guerrero caería muerto. _

_Estos titanes alados poseían un enorme cuerpo cubierto de escamas más duras que el mismísimo diamante, zarpas tan afiladas que con un solo movimiento desgarrarían a la espada más poderosa forjada por el mejor herrero. Las leyendas cuentan que su rugido podía derribar islas enteras y su poder sobre los elementos alcanzaba tal perfección que no existía otro soberano sobre la tierra. _

_Eran seres imponentes, pero como toda gran raza en la tierra, su reinado sobre el mundo llegó a su fin. Ahora los libros hablan de ellos como mitos, seres efímeros de dudosa existencia. Pero aún quedan unos pocos que nos relatan sus aventuras, su sabiduría y su gran poder; sabiendo todo esto… ¿podrías dudar aún de su existencia? _

_Yo no lo hago, desde hace mucho tiempo que creo en su existencia. Sólo los hipócritas y los ignorantes podrían negar tan fervientemente la existencia de unos seres tan poderosos como los dragones._

_Tal vez, simplemente, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que uno de ellos me hace compañía._

* * *

**Songs For A Forgotten Dragon. **

**—**_Prólogo—_

Lead Me Home. 

Aunque las llamas lo extingan todo, ella sabe hacia dónde debe caminar. Ella sabe qué pasos dar, qué dirección tomar. Porque el fuego negro nunca llega a tocarla, dejándole paso por entre aquella ciudad derrumbada.

Algo tira de ella, algo la obliga a dar un paso tras otro, como una extraña atracción. La niña no pregunta, tan sólo sigue caminando, siempre en busca de aquello que la está llamando. Sabe que ahora es inútil volver la vista atrás. Ya no puede detenerse a esperar a su familia.

No hay tiempo.

Comprende que debe llegar cuanto antes hacia aquella fuerza que tira de ella. Arrastra con algo de dificultad la larga espada tras su espalda. No sabe por qué lo hace, pero siente que no puede dejarlo allí, consumiéndose en el fuego negro del abismo.

Las cenizas manchan su rostro y se enredan en su pelo, la tierra quemada se escurre entre sus pies y las llamas consumen su ya maltratado y sencillo vestido. Nada de eso importa ahora. Las nimiedades no tienen cabida ahora.

Porque algo malo está pasando y ella sólo quiere que la guíen a casa.

A un lugar que no esté rodeado por las llamas; un lugar dónde alguien la esté esperando. Y allí es precisamente a dónde se dirige. Un lugar dónde esa presencia aguarda por ella en silencio. No sabe qué hace allí ni cómo lo siente, simplemente cumple lo que sus pasos dictan.

El camino se abre con el crepitar de las llamas oscuras como las fauces de un lobo hambriento y de pronto se le cruza la idea de que ese lugar que ahora parece un cielo, podría ser el peor infierno.

Aunque eso ya no importa.

La niña sigue camina hasta que una alta presencia aparece frente a ella. No logra verla, aunque la luz del fuego luche por iluminar su rostro. La oscuridad es como un manto sobre aquel ser de majestuoso porte.

Ojos morados como la luna de aquella noche iluminan su rostro, dándole un aspecto más irreal aún. Son sabios y poderosos, la muerte se impregna en ellos. Por un momento ella quiere darse la vuelta y echar a correr, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Y entonces ella no duda. Simplemente sujeta su mano y desaparece en la noche de luna violeta junto a aquella presencia.


	2. This Will Be An Interesting Day

**Songs For A Forgotten Dragon. **

—_Capítulo Uno._—

This will be an interesting day.

Siente sus ojos pesados, aún apegados al poco sueño que tuvo aquella noche. La luz de la mañana, especialmente luminosa aquel día, se cuela entre las cortinas como si se afanara en despertarla. La mujer frunce el ceño y se tapa la cara con la almohada, molesta.

Gruñe enfadada al sentir que su primero al mando entra a su habitación sin permiso. Es algo común en él hacerlo cuando siente que su capitana está despierta.

—Vaya recibimiento—comenta él con sarcasmo divertido y pena fingida en la voz—. Tienes que levantarte, Shail, en unas horas llegaremos a Shabondy y lo mejor sería que estuvieras lista para entonces.

Dicho esto el hombre desaparece por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y dándole la intimidad necesaria de toda mujer. Shail se saca la almohada de la cara, mueve las sábanas y se levanta desperezándose a correr las cortinas de su gran ventanal.

El cielo está despejado, con el sol brillante en lo alto y el mar en calma. Fijó su vista en el reloj del gran escritorio, eran las diez y media de la mañana; no era mala hora para levantarse. Paseó su mirada por su camarote, era grande y espacioso, digno de una capitana y todo estaba bastante ordenado.

La cama, bien grande y de sábanas rojas con almohadones negros hacía juego con la madera de la pared, pintada de un color caoba muy oscuro. Al cada lado de ésta había una mesita de noche de madera con algunos cajones y, encima de una de ellas dos botellas de ron vacías.

Le gustaba charlar y beber con su primer al mando hasta que le entraba el sueño y él se marchaba. Era divertido y siendo costumbre como era, nunca faltaban una noche.

En la pared más alejada del ventanal y justo al lado de la puerta de entrada estaba su escritorio. Grande, robusto y elegante. La madera era de buena calidad y se notaba que a ella le gustaba cuidarlo. Sobre él todo estaba ordenado, algunos libros de navegación, el periódico de ayer y unos cuantos carteles de "Se Busca"; su espada descansaba allí también.

Un poco alejado de éste estaba la puerta del baño, dónde ahora se dirigía a ducharse con rapidez y vestirse. Era bastante completo, una bañera grande con ducha, un lavabo y un gran espejo. Le gustaba que fuera tan espacioso.

No tardó mucho en ducharse, ella no era del tipo de mujeres que se tardaban una hora en el baño. Con quince minutos le era suficiente. Cogió una de las toallas negras de la pila y envolvió con ella su cuerpo.

Se peinó y secó su pelo con rapidez, atándolo en una cola de caballo completamente lisa y con el flequillo en capas cayendo a cada lado del espejo. Buscó entre sus cajones y allí encontró lo que se pondría aquel día.

Su navegante había comentado ayer que en Shabondy haría bastante calor, por lo que escogió algo fresco. Una camiseta de asas básica de color rojo fuerte y unos shorts negros vaqueros desgastados. Se calzó unas sandalias estilo romano rojas de tacón alto y se maquilló un poco.

Cuando terminó de perfilar sus ojos dio una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. No se veía mal. Ante sí se encontraba una chica muy alta y de bonitas curvas, con el pelo largo y negro, con las puntas acabadas en color rojo y flequillo en capas, casi tapando su ojo izquierdo. Sus orbes eran rojas, de una tonalidad carmesí y con destellos negros.

Tenía la piel bastante blanca y rasgos finos. Un tatuaje tribal negro en forma de dragón ascendía por su pierna izquierda hasta su ombligo, dónde terminaba la cabeza. En los brazos tenía dos tatuajes más, también tribales y de color negro, desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

Contenta con el resultado recogió su espada del escritorio y salió del camarote. Caminó por los largos pasillos de su barco hasta la cocina, donde seguramente hubiera alguien desayunando. No se equivocó, su navegante, Snow, estaba terminando su sándwich. A su lado su mejor amigo y primer hombre charlaba animadamente con él mientras bebía su zumo de naranja.

Le pidió a su cocinero unas tostadas con un café y se sentó al lado de sus nakamas. Ambos la miraron durante un segundo, para después saludarla e informarle de las últimas noticias.

—Hola, Shail-kun. —Saludó Snow. Aunque tuviera el aspecto de un rudo hombre de 30 años él siempre la trataba de _–kun_. Bueno, a ella y a todos sus nakamas. Shail le sonrió a modo de saludo y miró a su primer hombre cuando éste le daba los buenos días… a su manera.

—Siempre duermes demasiado, Shail. Deberías mirarte eso. ¿No tendrás insomnio?, ¿o será la vagancia propia de ti?—Él le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y sus ojos púrpura brillaron burlones. A ella le salió la venita en la frente.

—Es culpa tuya, Shane. Siempre insistes en venir a beber a mi habitación por la noche y… ¡siempre eres tú el que se queda hablándome hasta tarde!—Ella le gruñó enfadada en respuesta, aunque después sonrió divertida. Aquello era algo normal en su día a día.

Vaas, el cocinero, trajo su desayuno y después se sentó en la mesa a charlar con ellos.

—¿Ha visto el periódico de hoy, capitana?—Vaas desplegó el susodicho. ¿Desde cuándo el News Coo llegaba tan temprano? Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era temprano. Tendría que concederle un punto a Shane por eso, siempre dormía más de la cuenta. Negando con la cabeza observó la primera plana algo divertida.

—Debí haber estado muy concentrada en aquel momento para no darme cuenta de aquel reportero, la verdad. —Ella habló con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en los labios, contemplando la imagen.

Se la podía observar a ella con la espada desenvainada y algunas heridas mínimas, luchando contra Scratchmen Apoo, en iguales condiciones que ella. Había sido una buena batalla. El tipo tenía una habilidad curiosa y, aunque aún no suponía un gran peligro para ella, estaba seguro de que cuando mejorara su Haki debería cuidar sus espaldas.

—Todavía sigo sin entender por qué te peleas con cada Supernova que te encuentras. Ya te has cargado a dos, ¿para qué seguir ahora con los otros once?—Shane le miró con el ceño fruncido, él no había estado con ella en ese momento y no le gustaba en absoluto que peleara sola contra otro supernova.

Era… una costumbre. Algo que tenía desde que veintiún años atrás la había recogido de su villa en llamas. Exactamente con el mismo aspecto que ahora tenía.

Shane era un hombre alto y muy musculoso, de facciones finas y masculinas, como con un toque aristocrático. Su pelo era tan negro como el azabache y lo llevaba con mechones sueltos hasta casi el final del cuello; su ojo derecho, de un color púrpura brillante se encontraba tapado por el flequillo. Él siempre iba cuidadosamente despeinado y aquello le daba un toque aún más atractivo.

Y veintiún años después sigue igual, con la misma apariencia de un hombre de 25 años. Mientras Shail ha crecido hasta convertirse en una mujer de buenas curvas de veinticuatro años.

—Es para hacer honor a mi sobrenombre, ya sabes. No me llaman _Starkiller_ por nada, ¿recuerdas? Ahora que sólo quedamos trece supernovas de los quince que éramos se puede ver el motivo.—Responde ella con una sonrisita suficiente mientras le pide a Snow que le explique las condiciones de su llegada en la sala de navegación.

Le gustaba su apodo, el gobierno se lo había dado después de matar a dos supernovas —ambos con recompensas que casi no superaban los cien millones de berries—. Ella también formaba parte de la peor generación, y Shane también.

Era de esperarse de alguien como él. Tan brutal y destructivo como lo era. La anterior foto que tenía en su cartel de "Se Busca" daba miedo, con él medio convertido. Esto asustaba a los cazadores de recompensa, por lo cual tuvieron que cambiarla y ponerle una con su forma humana.

Ahora en vez de atraer cazadores de recompensa también chicas enamoradas lo perseguían. A Shail le gustaba mofarse de él por ese motivo. Ambos tenían una recompensa bastante buena por sus cabezas. Aunque si por poder fuera, Shane pasaría con creces los quinientos millones de berries. Doscientos noventa y cinco no eran nada en comparación.

Por todos los actos vandálicos cometidos, asesinatos en masa de civiles y guardias y asaltos a bases del gobierno sumándole la destrucción de islas y edificios gubernamentales le daban a ella la suma de trescientos cinco millones de berries. Cinco por encima del famoso Monkey D. Luffy y diez por debajo del aún más famoso Eustass Kid.

Estaba segura de que se los encontraría en aquella isla. El archipiélago Shabaody es el último destino antes de la Red Line, dónde los piratas deben acudir a un cobertor de barcos para poder pasar por debajo de la inquebrantable muralla marina.

Snow le había informado de que a las doce en punto atracarían en la isla. Con parsimonia Shail se dispuso a asignar los puestos de cada uno. Vaas y Snow se encargarían de las provisiones, Rowen, la médica del barco bajaría a por suministros médicos y los vigías Crowd y Miles se quedarían en el barco con su Den-Den Mushi por si sucedía algo.

Todos los demás bajarían a tierra a hacer sus cosas. Como siempre, Shail y Shane irían a recorrer la isla y visitar alguna taberna. Con suerte podrían encontrar alguien con quien luchar y se divertirían un rato.

Frunció el ceño cuando divisó el contorno del archipiélago a lo lejos, estando tan cerca de la sede de la Marina tendría que contenerse y mucho. No podría destrozar cosas así a lo loco si no quería tener problemas.

Suspiró cansada cuando Shane les informó a todos de que ni se les ocurriera mirar y mucho menos levantarle la mano a un noble mundial, por muy malo que esto fuera. Realmente detestaba a esos tipos.

Según le contó su primer al mando, que ya había estado en Shabondy, ellos se paseaban con sus esclavos por toda la isla con trajes especiales y burbujas para no respirar el mismo aire que los demás mortales. Para ellos solo eran basura.

Con una mueca disgustada se dispuso a olvidar aquello por un rato y dando las últimas órdenes, salió del gigantesco barco en busca de algo que hacer junto con Shane. Aquella isla prometía muchas cosas. Se olía el peligro en el ambiente.

Quizás, sólo quizás, se pasara por alguna casa de subastas para ver aquella tortura en vivo y en directo.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, luchara a muerte con algún supernova que no mira por dónde va y con qué clase de personas se topa.


	3. Who I Am

**Songs For A Forgotten Dragon. **

—_Capítulo Dos_—

Who I Am. 

Ahora que estaba dentro de la ciudad podía comprobar lo increíble que era. Shabondy era un lugar donde la aventura y la emoción de una nueva pelea se sentían en cada poro de su piel. Y no era para menos, piratas famosos y conocidos, todos en la cima del Grand Line, reunidos en una única isla.

Aquello parecía un salón de la fama.

Tantas personalidades juntas, siempre chocando, siempre en contacto. Eso fue lo primero que se le pasaría por la cabeza a cualquiera, tal como le pasó a ella. Piratas deseosos de pelea, con los nervios a flor de piel.

No era para menos. La isla Gyoyin sería su último destino antes del Nuevo Mundo. Todo pirata que se precie debe ir allí, hacer fama, ganar peleas, vivir al máximo.

Libres.

Esa no era una palabra que se oyera mucho por allí. Demasiados esclavos eran vendidos y comprados en el archipiélago. Siempre había nueva mercancía que subastar y mucha gente que quería comprar.

Según Shane, eso era algo normal allí. Aunque no le gustara, era algo demasiado común y arraigado para ser eliminado. Lo peor de todo es que a la Marina le daba igual todo eso. No atentaba contra su "Justicia Absoluta", por lo que no era dañino.

Algún día se darían de bruces con la pared, algún día un valiente se atrevería a plantarles cara a esos tipos. Nobles Mundiales, Dragones Celestiales… daba igual el nombre, todos eran de la misma calaña.

Por eso prefería evitarlos y andar por los barrios bajos de la ciudad. La "zona sin ley" de los mangroves 1 al 29. Tenía muchos lugares donde beber y piratas con los que luchar como para perder el tiempo vigilando sus espaldas en los demás mangroves.

Aunque de eso se encargaba su primer hombre. Shane siempre la acompañaba, menos cuando él tenía alguna pelea. Shail no llegaba a comprender el porqué, pero como no le molestaba y era una costumbre no decía nada.

Desde que era una niña él siempre la protegía de todo ser viviente y, aunque hubiera crecido y ahora pudiera valerse sola, un "algo" siempre estaba ahí, impidiendo a Shane dejarla. ¿Sería la costumbre? A ella le costaba seguir creyéndose algo como aquello.

Alguien que protege a la familia, a un amigo muy querido, no muestra esa obsesión por su seguridad, como si fuera algo frágil que no puede romperse o su misión habrá fracasado. Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Shail, que ese instinto de protección no saliera de él sino que fuera más bien una obligación, un deber.

Nunca se lo preguntaría, le respetaba demasiado como para cometer semejante estupidez. Lograría encontrar las respuestas ella misma, aunque eso significara esperar un tiempo. Esperó durante veintiún años, unos más no iban a hacerle nada.

Resoplando hastiada Shail deja caer la prenda que estaba observando. Era una bonita chaqueta de cuero con un entallado en forma de dragón. No era cara, al menos no para ella, pero no tenía ganas de comprar ahora. Estaban a unos pasos de llegar a la zona sin ley y se moría de ganas por encontrar una taberna y sentarse a beber algo.

Shane está un poco más alejado, revisando con ojo crítico unas espadas. Aunque él no manejara ninguna, tenía una afición especial, un cariño un tanto extraño para con ellas. Le resultaba irónico, pues nunca le había visto con más arma que no fuera él mismo.

─Shane, larguémonos. Tengo mono de cerveza.─ con su típico tono hosco cuando pensaba en lo que significaba para su amigo, ella lo agarró por la solapa de la chaqueta y lo arrastró a la zona sin ley.

Aquel día él llevaba una camiseta azul oscura sin mangas y hasta el cuello, muy ceñida al cuerpo y resaltando todos sus músculos. Por encima tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero con las solapas levantadas y por último vestía unos pantalones rojos y zapatos negros. (*)

─Admítelo, Shail. Tú **siempre **tienes mono de cerveza. ─y ahí volvía de nuevo. Sus burlas sobre su adicción a la cerveza o a la cama eran algo habitual. Con una sonrisa, ella lo soltó y ambos caminar una al lado del otro sin hablar.

No era como si se estuvieran peleando todo el tiempo. Era algo como para aminorar la tensión. A Shail le parecía bastante irónico el que Shane fuera tan viejo y las experiencias de la vida no le hubieran enseñado a tratar con ese tipo de situaciones.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios. ¿Habría pasado Shane por algo como eso en algún otro momento de su vida? Por un momento sus boca se frunció; esperaba que no.

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. ¿De verdad había pensado aquello?, ¿desde cuándo residían en su cabeza aquellos pensamientos egoístas? No se reconocía. Hacía apenas unos años que lo trataba como su hermano mayor y ahora resulta que lo consideraba como algo de su propiedad.

Qué estúpida… En todo caso sería al revés. La naturaleza de él era de esa manera, posesiva. Tal vez por ello siempre estaba tras ella, protegiéndole las espaldas…

Sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez esos pensamientos acosando su conciencia. Era algo que podía esperar. Lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos no podía.

Gente corriendo despavorida en su dirección, como escapando de alguien. Eran piratas, pudo distinguir ella rápido. Seguro que habían enojado a algún supernova. Idiotas.

─Hay una pelea allá adelante. ─Mencionó Shane luego de unos segundos de mirar entre el gentío. Con su altura podía observar más allá y su visión híper desarrollada podía ver cosas a mucha distancia.─ Son dos supernovas…

Aquello provocó una sonrisa en la mujer. ¿Había pelea de supernovas? Ella `pensaba apuntarse, sí señor. Shane como previniendo esto, supo que lo mejor sería detenerla antes de que armase algún escándalo y tuvieran a la mitad del cuartel general de la Marina encima.

─Ni se te ocu…─no pudo decir nada más, pues algo volaba en su dirección. Un cuerpo que se iba irguiendo por el camino para caer de pie. Ambos reconocieron al instante a aquel personaje; sus ropas lo delataban.

Los ojos de Shail se afilaron, peligrosos y expectantes. Una sonrisita suficiente y con un toque sádico apareció sobre sus labios. Por fin podría saldar cuentas con Scratchmen Apoo.

Por eso, antes de que él tocara tierra, ella lo mandó de una patada contra el edificio que estaba a su derecha. Esto pareció desconcertarlo mucho, pues no pudo esquivarla. No tardó mucho en levantarse de entre los escombros y para cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

—Hey, Scratchmen. ¿No teníamos una cuenta pendiente?—Ella habló con lentitud, con los ojos entornados y erguida en toda su altura. Parecía un felino al acecho.

—¡Scrach! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —no esperó a que ella contestara, pues siguió hablando—. Bueno, eso me da igual. ¡Comencemos la pelea, check it out!

Y posicionándose en actitud de batalla, Apoo realizó su primer ataque que le dio de lleno. Pareciera como si Shain ni si quiera hubiera intentado esquivarlo. Por eso su cuerpo fue cercenado a la mitad, cayendo la parte del torso y la cabeza al suelo, con cara sorprendida.

—Qué decepción. ¡Diste más pelea en la última isla, Hunter!—Él ya comenzaba a regodearse de la pelea mientras Eustass Kid y Shane observaban a unos pocos pasos de allí. El primero estaba entre enfadado porque le hubieran interrumpido y confundo al saber que la segunda supernova con más recompensa había caído tan fácil.

Shane simplemente se mantenía en silencio, observando la escena con una sonrisa divertida y arrogante. Él le había enseñado demasiado bien a Shail como para que muriera a la primera de cambio y de un solo ataque.

Por eso él no se sobresaltó cuando ella comenzó a recomponerse, emitiendo su cintura un resplandor rojizo para después ascender creando la figura de su capitana. Los dos capitanes miraban extrañados la situación, pues no tenían ni idea de qué había pasado.

—Ciertamente…—comenzó Shail una vez hubo terminado mientras se sonaba el cuello— yo esperaba un movimiento más inteligente.

Parecía un tanto divertida con aquello, aunque intentara teñir su voz con un toque de decepción e inocencia sin resultado alguno.

—¿Es este el poder de una logia? No esperaba toparme con alguien así antes de llegar al Nuevo Mundo. —Kid había hablado por primera vez desde que el dúo interrumpiera su pelea y, siendo inteligente y observador como era, captó rápidamente el truco bajo la manga de Shail.

Ella dirigió su mirada rojiza a la ambarina de él y ambas orbes chocaron. A Shail no pudo hacérsele más conocida aquella mirada. Muerte, sangre, ambición, poder… era algo que veía en la suya propia cada día desde hacía años y en él la reconoció al instante.

La mirada de un asesino.

—Eustass Captain Kid, no esperaba encontrarme contigo en este lugar… —Shail lo miró divertida y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ambos habían estado peleando hasta hacía un momento.

Ató cabos rápidamente. Había algo de humo aun disipándose y podía oír las pisadas apresuradas de gente corriente. Estaba segura de que si seguían alborotando algún alto rango de la Marina les caería encima, sino es que estaba al llegar, por su puesto.

Con el ceño fruncido soltó la empuñadura de la espada que había estado a punto de desenvainar y murmuró unas maldiciones.

—¡Shake it out! Dejemos esta pelea para el nuevo mundo, Starkiller. Allí podremos batallar sin contemplaciones. —aquel pensamiento parecía haber pasado por la mente de todos al mismo tiempo—. Y tú, Eustass, volveremos a vernos y te patearé ese trasero de cara fea que tienes. ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho esto saltó a un tejado y se marchó de allí a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás. A Shail le parecía una buena idea. Entonces podría sumar una víctima más a su lista de supernovas. Detrás suya Kid gruñó evidentemente enfadado por el insulto y volvió a mirarla una vez más antes de darse la vuelta para entrar nuevamente en la taberna y decir:

—Si vuelves a chafarme una pelea, te mato.

Demasiado serio como para estar burlándose, Hunter tuvo que recordar a la fuerza aquella advertencia. No debería cruzarse en el camino de Eustass sino quería salir mal parada. Él aún no estaba en su lista y, si alguna vez lo estaba, seguro que ella terminaba con alguna secuela de por vida.

Tenía fama de asesino y un asesino nunca se anda con miramientos. Simplemente actúa. Mata y ya. Shail conocía perfectamente la mentalidad de un asesino precisamente porque ella era una. Y no era divertido encontrarse con otro de los de tu calaña. Menos si este mostraba un comportamiento tan hostil como Kid lo hacía.

Bien, si no se metía en su camino, todo estaría bien para ella.

—Vamos, Shane. Encontremos una taberna y larguémonos de aquí.—Ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente codo con codo, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse a beber que no estuviera destrozado o en proceso de y siempre en silencio. Un cómodo silencio.

—Has hecho bien. —dijo él interrumpiendo el momento de paz que reinaba en esos momentos—. Si hubieras seguido con esa pelea estoy seguro de que en menos de una hora tendríamos a medio cuartel general encima.

—Continuaré esa pelea. —especificó Shail mientras entraba a una taberna con poca iluminación y que olía a alcohol barato. Una sonrisa divertida y arrogante se situó sobre sus labios, traviesa—. Haré mierda a ese músico insensato en el Nuevo Mundo y nadie podrá impedírmelo; ni siquiera tú.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, donde las sobras impedían verlos y nadie podía oírlos. Shane la observó durante unos instantes, para luego dirigir su mirada a la jarra de cerveza negra que acababan de traerle.

—Hay veces en las que es mejor dejar pasar las cosas, olvidarse de ellas hasta que ocurren. Estar pendiente de siempre lo mismo hará que te obsesiones con esa pelea estúpida con la que no ganas nada. —Antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo y, viendo sus intenciones, continuó, algo molesto—. ¿Fama?, ¿poder? ¿Qué es todo eso si todo lo que buscas es una pelea que no durará para siempre? Esa fama será olvidada al igual que tú y el día en que te mueras te darás cuenta que desperdiciaste tu vida jugando con ella de una manera tan tremendamente irresponsable que no pareciera que estuviste a punto de perderla una vez.

Terminó su jarra de un sorbo, enfadado, y después se marchó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Shane la había salvado hace veintiún años y aún seguía preocupándose por ella. Eso era lo que Shail quería saber.

Con una sonrisa ella también apuró su bebida y, una vez terminada, le lanzó al mesero dos monedas de oro, saliendo por la puerta de entrada con rapidez. Tal vez su primer al mando tuviera razón y ella arriesgaba su vida por un sin sentido, pero esa era su forma de ser y sabía que no podía cambiarla ahora. Le gustase a Shane o no.

Desde luego no iba a perderse a sí misma.

(*) Vestimenta que usa Laxus, de Fairy Tail, en la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


	4. When The End Is Coming

**Songs For A Forgotten Dragon. **

_—Capítulo Tres—_

When the end is coming. 

Después de recorrerse casi todas las tabernas de la "zona sin ley", evitar por parte de Shane encontronazos con otros Supernovas e ir de compras —idea de su primer al mando, pues Shail no tenía ganas de aguantar colas y viejas estúpidas queriéndose llevar algo que solo una veinteañera podría ponerse sin parecer una puta—, por fin se hizo la hora a la que comenzaban las subastas.

O por lo menos las más importantes. Ellos acudirían a ver la de la "Casa de Empleo" del Mangroove 1. La más famosa y según muchos decían, regentada por el mismísimo Donquixote Doflamingo, el Shichibukai.

Shail quería ver como se desarrollaban las cosas en un lugar como ese, tenía una pequeña idea, pero sólo eran suposiciones. Sabía que lo que vería en la subasta no iba a gustarle, pero tampoco podía hacerle gran cosa. Nadie nace sabiendo y la experiencia se coge actuando, no quedándose parada especulando sobre cómo sería esta o aquella otra cosa.

Ella quería saber. Quería ver las atrocidades que supuestamente "personas buenas", civiles, cometían. No estaba de acuerdo con todo eso. Se situaba muy en contra de la "pureza" de las clases sociales. ¿Por qué tenían los nobles mundiales que controlar el mundo? Ellos eran peor escoria que un pirata. Porque por lo menos un pirata conocía el valor de la vida, a base de estar a punto de perderla muchas veces.

Y los Tenryuubitos no tenían ni idea. ¿Qué podían saber ellos de la vida humana si se la pasaban en sus burbujas y trajes especiales para no respirar el mismo aire que los "simples mortales"? Absolutamente nada. Tan sólo que todo era suyo y que nadie podía arrebatárselo. Nadie podía tocarles.

Qué patético. Y penoso.

Prefería no mirar a los esclavos de aquellos tipos, conducidos a la nueva venta. Mujeres, hombres, niños… Ni por ellos mostraban piedad. ¿Era esa la humanidad de la que todos presumían? Detestable.

—Shane, esto es repugnante. —Shail se veía tensa, descontenta con aquel espectáculo.

—Tú quisiste venir, tus razones tendrás, así que ahora por horrible que sea lo que veas, no te eches atrás. Te vendrá bien ver qué clase de personas controlan este mundo.—Shane estaba a su lado, esperando algo apartados a que abrieran las puertas al público. Cosa que no tardó mucho pues por encima de la multitud él pudo observar el movimiento—. Es hora. Vamos.

Ambos caminaron sin necesidad de darse empujones con nadie. Todo el mundo se apartaba de ellos, puesto que podían reconocerlos de sus carteles de "Se Busca". A Shail no le habría importado poner en su lugar a alguno de aquellos nobles hipócritas, seguro que se meaba encima del miedo.

Pero para eso estaba Shane, que siempre la controlaba cuando estaba por cometer alguna locura. Delante de ellos otro grupo un poco más grande que ellos intimidaban visiblemente a las demás personas. Desde su lugar ella no podía verlos, pues estaban de espaldas y uno muy grande y con mono naranja tapaba al capitán pero el moreno sí que pudo ver el Jolly Roger antes de que se sentaran.

—Así que los piratas de Heart están aquí… Esto será interesante. —Comentó el como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose en uno de los laterales de la amplia sala. Allí no había nadie y, si alguna vez lo hubo, se marchó rápidamente al ver qué par se acercaba.

—¿Trafalgar Law está en esta sala?—Ella lo dijo un poco sorprendida, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el susodicho volteara a mirarla. A Shail le importó más bien poco que Law se hubiera percatado de hablaban de él, más bien era mucho mejor. Así podría comprobar si valía la pena luchar con él.

Trafalgar simplemente la miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisita arrogante y con los ojos entrecerrados, como examinándola. Esto no la amedrentó, ni mucho menos. Shail le devolvió la mirada gustosa, demostrándole que si quería dárselas de grande con ella lo tendría claro.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla de miradas, dónde ambas orbes chocaron con fiereza. Unos tranquilos pero arrogantes ojos grises y unos salvajes y seductores ojos rojos. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Era algo muy simple en realidad. Si lo dejabas, era como si tu hubieses rajado. Y si te rajas eres débil, así de claro.

Ninguno quería parecer débil, simplemente, porque ninguno lo era. Para cuando la subasta comenzó, Shane había logrado que aquello se detuviera. Obligando a Shail a mirar al frente y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al cirujano. Seguir con aquella peculiar batalla se tornó en terreno peligroso para él pues por muy fuerte que fuera, el sólo y ni siquiera con sus nakamas podían luchar contra una logia y una zoan carnívora tan peculiar y poderosa como la que él tenía.

Claro, porque Law no sabía que Shane podía nadar.

Por las puertas entró Eustass Kid junto con sus nakamas. Aquel tipo que la superaba en recompensa. El que había amenazado con matarla si se volvía a cruzar en su camino. Lo miró de reojo, no por miedo a él, sino que no tenía ganas de que Shane volviera a cabrearse con ella por ser tan impulsiva. Dos veces en un día no era bueno, ni de broma. Desde su lugar tanto Shail como Shane pudieron oír la "conversación" entre el pelirrojo y el moreno.

—Ese es Trafalgar Law—mencionó él, mirándolo con una sonrisita arrogante—He oído cosas horribles sobre él, tiene una reputación pésima—se detuvo un momento al ver la "respuesta" del otro capitán. Shail tuvo que contener la risa ante aquel gesto, nunca sacado en mejor momento—, además, tiene malos modales.

Su compañero de la máscara, El Soldado Masacre Killer, asintió y recorrió la sala con la mirada, o eso le pareció a Shail, puesto que con aquel metal sobre el rostro no podía ver sus ojos, hasta que llegó a su posición. No necesitó hacerle una seña a su capitán, éste también los había localizado. Su atención se centró momentáneamente en ella, para después pasar a la de su primer al mando.

Ninguno habló, pero por la mirada que Shane le dedicó a Eustass, pudo saber que iba en serio. Si quería comenzar una pelea con su capitana primero tendría que pasar por encima de él y eso era prácticamente imposible o, por lo menos, imposible para alguien como Kid.

Él pareció captarlo porque aunque no apartara la mirada durante un tiempo, no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a lo que había pasado horas antes. Era mejor así, no sería bueno pelear con otro supernova en un lugar lleno de Tenryuubitos.

Todo iba bastante rápido. Había luces y música y Disco, el coordinador de aquella subasta se lo trabajaba bastante embaucando a los compradores. Entre esto y lo otro la mitad de la mercancía había sido vendida en un espectáculo poco menos que repugnante, detestable y penoso.

Las vidas de aquellos esclavos comenzaba y terminaba en ese momento. Ya no podrían volver a sentir la libertad y a Shail, en cierta manera, le parecía un poco triste, siendo ella una mujer que disfrutaba al máximo su vida como pirata. Para ella ser pirata le otorgaba la libertad que nada más le proporcionaba.

Otro Tenryuubito entró en ese momento, montado encima de un hombre que poco más y daba dos pasos sin caerse. Tal y como esperaba él fue desechado al momento, unas patadas después no quedaba rastro de aquel esclavo en la estancia.

Caminando entre arrogante y tontamente Charlos se sentó junto a su hermana y a su padre, echándole la culpa de su tardanza a su "montura" y mencionando que la próxima vez se compraría un gigante para que lo llevara de aquí para allá.

Otro grupo entró detrás de él. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a una bonita mujer pelirroja, un hombre rubio en traje y con las cejas extrañas, una especie de oso-mapache con sombrero en la cabeza junto a una estrella de mar y un hombre rosa que se le antojó demasiado extraño como para ser humano. Por su mente cruzó la misma palabra que por la de su compañero.

Gyoyin.

Para él ese lugar era una tumba. Por lo menos iba a acompañado de gente que podría protegerlo. Todos en ese grupito tenían recompensa. Una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro. Los famosos Mugiwara acababan de entrar a la subasta. Aquello prometía.

Era una pena que su capitán no estuviera allí. Hubiera sido fantástico contemplar una de sus locuras en vivo y en directo. Capaz y era de golpear a un Tenryuubito si le molestaba. Había oído mencionar que Roronoa Zoro, el primero al mando estuvo a punto de cortar a uno de ellos por la mitad, simplemente por cruzarse en su camino.

Quería luchar con él, se decía que era un gran espadachín y sería bueno comprobarlo. Vencerlo sería aún mejor, pero de eso no tenía dudas. Una sonrisa arrogante y algo sádica se formó en su rostro, iba a divertirse mucho.

Cuando salió la sirena todo fue un caos. Sintió el griterío, la emoción y después escuchó lo que el Tenryuubito ofrecía. Aquello era una barbaridad. Quinientos millones de berries era una monstruosidad tan grande… Y al parecer lo mismo pensó la navegante de los Mugiwara, cuando su paleta cayó al suelo y sus rodillas fallaron. ¿Acaso también querían a la sierena?

Observó como Eustass y su tripulación se marchaban, seguro que ya aburridos de aquello, después del discurso de su capitán. Por lo menos había algo que tenían en común. Luego dirigió su vista a los Sombrero de Paja nuevamente.

Se veían demasiado tristes como para que el motivo fuera algo tan superficial como aquello. Algo debía de haber detrás. Y ese algo no tardó en presentarse. Vio a Shane tensarse y al segundo siguiente él estaba saltando sobre ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

El techo se derrumbó sobre ellos y un pez volador cayó justo sobre donde se encontraban. Por un momento sintió el mundo tambalearse y las cosas empezaron a dar vueltas. Se recuperó rápidamente y pudo ver que el causante de aquel alboroto o mejor dicho, los causantes, eran Mugiwara no Luffy y Roronoa Zoro.

Se levantó y retiró los escombros de sus ropas. Shane hacía rato que estaba de pie, ignorando las miradas que todo el mundo le lanzaba. A él y por supuesto a los idiotas que cayeron del cielo.

Shail los observó, lejos de estar enfadada por el golpe, tremendamente divertida. Así que ese era Monkey D. Luffy, el nieto del vicealmirante Garp. Desde luego tenía bien ganada su fama. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario ingenioso o reclamarle por lo que había hecho, el chico comenzó a bajar las escaleras, gritando el nombre de la sirena.

Así que `Keimi´… Misterio resuelto. Seguro que eran amigos y a ella la habían secuestrado. Era lo más probable. Aunque ahora tuvieran que enfrentarse a un Tenryuubito para recuperarla. Shane y ella se colocaron de un salto de pie entre otros asientos libres y contemplaron la escena.

Aquel hombre que desde el principio le pareció un tritón salió corriendo a detener a Luffy, cosa que no resultó y ahora salía a relucir su nueva naturaleza. La gente gritó horrorizada, después comenzaron a insultarlo y a lanzarle todo lo que tenían a mano.

Y luego, un disparo resonó en la sala.

El Dragón Celestial Charlos se había levantado de su asiento y ahora se alzaba triunfante y con cara de bobo unos escalones por encima de aquel dúo, jactándose y diciendo puras tonterías sobre su nueva "caza".

Lo que no se esperaba vino a continuación. Sintió el peligro en cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando Mugiwara alzó la vista, iracundo. Shane la acercó a él, cuidadoso. Algo grande se avecinaba.

Por eso, cuando él alzó el puño y sus nudillos golpearon con fuerza al noble, mandándolo a volar, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue esbozar una sonrisa. Aquel tipo sí que era valiente. Aunque ahora los hubiera condenado a todos.

No tardó mucho para que la gente saliera corriendo aterrada y los guardias comenzaran a pelear contra los Sombrero de Paja. Pudo comprobar qué tan bueno era cada uno y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando luchar contra Roronoa.

Más miembros de la banda cayeron del cielo. Uno de ellos, con larga nariz, golpeó a uno de los Dragones Celestiales, mientras que una mujer de buenas curvas bajaba con una especie de alas formadas por manos.

Tan pronto como la batalla comenzó, terminó en el mismo instante en que la mujer Tenryuubito apuntaba con su pistola a la sirena. Sus ojos se dilataron expectantes, por muy rápidos que fueran a ninguno le daría tiempo a reaccionar.

Porque él no era un ninguno. Lo reconoció al instante y el pelo se le erizó. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿qué hacía un tipo como él en un lugar como éste? Shane hizo más presión en el agarre de sus hombros, pero Shail ni se dio cuenta.

Estaba demasiado concentrada intentando procesar aquella energía que acababa de atravesarla. Al igual que a la noble, salvo que a ella nada le había sucedido. Todos los guardias cayeron al unísono, mientras que todos los piratas permanecían de pie.

En ese momento ignoró todas las conversaciones; aquello le fue tan familiar… Intentó buscar en su memoria aquel momento y rápidamente se percató de que algo malo pasaba. Si aquel monstruo era capaz de usar el… ¿Haki? Entonces lo que Shane había usado aquella vez, muchos años atrás, para salvarla de aquellos aldeanos enfurecidos también lo era.

Sí, por su puesto. No debería ser raro que alguien con su poder tuviera un espíritu tan poderoso. Dejó sus cavilaciones cuando por el rabillo del ojo observó a Eustass marcharse, despidiéndose con la mano y hablando en actitud arrogante.

—Yo me encargo de los tipos de allá afuera. Considerarlo un favor.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No solo para Shail sino que para Luffy y Law también. Los tres capitanes se vieron visiblemente molestos ante aquel comentario. No tardaron ni un segundo en ir tras los pasos del pelirrojo, dispuestos a ponerlo en su sitio.

Porque la verdadera batalla comienza ahora.


End file.
